Capriccio
by Siellation
Summary: Inspired by songs but not songfics. Series of one-shots, pairings involving Ryoma.
1. Song 1

**Chapter ****１****: Get Down On Your Knees and Tell Me You Love Me**

**Pairing: Pillar Pair**

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while… I know I have no right to put up a new, well it's not really new, story. But I will update soon!**

Ryoma knew Tezuka wasn't serious about him. He knew that his beloved buchou only used him as a substitute for Fuji. He knew that very well, yet he can't bring himself to leave Tezuka. He loves that person too much. It satisfied him to be a substitute since he can be close to Tezuka. He doesn't really care if he's only a substitute. It happens a lot. His first boyfriend was Momoshiro, who used him as a substitute for Kaidou. He never expected that. Next was Atobe, who used him to substitute for Jirou. Then Yukimura came, who treated him as Kirihara's replacement. He couldn't help it. Momoshiro, Atobe and Yukimura ended up dating the one they truly love, leaving Ryoma alone. It did hurt and he knows the feelings he felt for his ex's were true.

Even thought Tezuka used him as a substitute, he wasn't the only one. He spotted Tezuka with Sanada entering a hotel. Tezuka has a lot of lovers, but he is the only 'official' boyfriend.

When he spotted Fuji with Tezuka, the pain in his chest gradually increased. It hurt too much that his legs gave out. He clenched his shirt. _It never hurt this much. Is it, is it time for me to give up on Tezuka too? _He thought. Tears flowed from his face as he ran away from the two.

He didn't attend school the next day. He skipped practice and never left his room. Nanako, Nanjirou and Rinko were worried since Ryoma never skipped breakfast, lunch or supper. Nanako, the only person who knew what Ryoma was going through, tried to help his cousin but she failed. She knew that this time, Ryoma was really hurt.

After a week of not attending school, he told himself that running away was not the best idea. He must break everything off with Tezuka. He knew that after breaking up, Tezuka would fly to one of his lovers or Fuji. As soon as he opened the clubhouse door, he dropped his bag. Tezuka was kissing Fuji. After hearing a loud thud, Fuji pushed Tezuka and looked where the sound came from. Ryoma ran away from the clubhouse. Tezuka followed him.

Ryoma had to get away. It was too much. Tears once again flowed from his eyes until his arm was grabbed. He looked at the owner and saw that it was Tezuka He tried pulling his arm away but he couldn't.

"I don't want this," He managed to choke out.

"Ryoma, let me explain," Tezuka said, a tinge of panic was obvious.

"Explain? What would you explain? I brushed it off when you were with Sanada. I can't take it anymore! I know I'm only a substitute to Fuji-senpai." Echizen said in between sobs.

He looked at Tezuka and saw a terrified expression from the stoic man. "Y—You saw that?"

"Yes! You think I didn't know? You even went out with Arai and Shiraishi. I should've left you sooner so it wouldn't hurt so much." He said and finally broke down into tears.

Tezuka hugged Ryoma, trying to calm him down.

"I'm sorry. It's just—" Tezuka started.

"They were after you. I had to seduce them so they'd leave you alone. I never thought you'd catch me red handed." Tezuka confessed.

Ryoma stared at him. "You mean you wanted them to—"

"Get away from you, yes. I'm a possessive man, Ryoma. I don't want anyone to look at you. I want to lock you up somewhere where no one can see you. I love you so much, Ryoma." Tezuka could feel his face burning.

Ryoma didn't expect this big confession from Tezuka, _the _Tezuka. "You should've told me sooner, baka. I'd be happy to be locked somewhere by you." He said as he kissed Tezuka on the forehead.

"Don't ever tell me that you'll leave me. I don't know what I might do or what might happen if you leave me," Tezuka said, hugging Ryoma.

"I won't tell you that anymore as long as you remain faithful to me."

**OWARI**


	2. Song 2

**Song 1: Nothing Even Matters**

**Pairing: Royal Pair (Atobe x Ryoma)**

**A/N: Hello! To all my Prince of Tennis readers out there! I have an announcement about my updates on my PoT stories so I hope you could pass by my profile for a while. Thank you! Now on with the story!**

* * *

Most people would disapprove of their relationship. Atobe Keigo, the only heir of Atobe Corporation, and Echizen Ryoma, a tennis player going pro. They wouldn't give in to the insults they receive. No one but their closest friends would stand up for them. As long as they find strength in each other, those insults would not affect them too much.

Even if their parents strongly disapprove of their relationship, they fought for their love. No matter how many times their parents plan on breaking them up, they would always fail. Their love was stronger than money, than power, even more than the love they feel for their family and friends.

Atobe even tried to look for an heir to Atobe Corporation. His parents threatened him that if he doesn't break up with the boy, they would disown him. Even if he knew it was a bluff, he took it seriously. He can give anything up for Echizen. Echizen would do the same. Nanjirou threatened to send Ryoma to America; away from Atobe. Knowing his father, he knew his old man couldn't bear his seishounen to be away from him, yet he ran away from home. When his parents started looking for him, he came home. They showed their parents that they could go against them. Later on, both families accepted their relationship. They proved to their families that their love was strong and unbreakable.

People talked about them. They hear different comments from others. Some respects their feeling, some disapproves and are disgusted, and some doesn't really care. Though they'd get bullied at school, their shoe lockers and desks painted with the words 'fag', 'gay', 'ass' and more offensive words, they'd brush it off. Sometimes, people would bump into them and make vomiting sounds and accompanied with "Ew. I touched a fag. I want to vomit." And a lot of similar insults.

Even if these insults wound their hearts, they heal each other. Their love is not that easy to break. Soon, they got used to the insults and surprisingly, their insults made their relationship stronger. Their insults became their inspiration to strive for others to acknowledge and respect their relationship. Soon, the insults died down. They got tired of insulting the couple since they didn't show if they were affected or not. They did not respect their relationship yet but they chose to ignore the couple and leave them alone.

They became an inspiration to other gay couples as well. After a few weeks, Fuji and Tezuka, Inui and Kaidoh, Oishi and Eiji, and others revealed their relationships. They were also jealous of the bond that Atobe and Ryoma had. From middle school to college, until they worked, the couple's bond grew stronger every year. Soon, almost all of Japan has acknowledged their relationship.

Atobe became the president of Atobe Corporation while Ryoma won a lot of Grand Slam titles and soon retired as he got his 100th title. His name was known, even after his retirement. He inspired a lot of tennis players in the world. When he retired, he worked in his lover's company.

After 12 years of dating, Atobe summoned Ryoma to his office. Confused, the younger boy went to his lover's office and was stunned at the great view from the place. The sun was setting, the sky was orange with a few streaks of red and the ocean sparkled. Atobe coughed, getting the attention of his lover who was awed by the scene in front of him.

Ryoma blushed as Atobe kneeled on one foot, holding a small box on his left hand. He opened it, revealing a gold ring.

"Ryoma, we've been together for twelve years and through the years, you never left my side. You became my strength, my inspiration, my life. I'd die if I lose you. I don't care what others think about us but our life isn't about them, it's about us. I want to spend forever with you, Ryoma. Will you marry me?" Atobe proposed, with a light blush on his cheeks.

Ryoma froze on his spot. He felt tears stream down his face as he smiled. He hugged his soon-to-be-fiancé. "Yes! I will, Keigo. I will,"

**OWARI**


End file.
